


Hair Pulling

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Gabriel, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get into a fight, then kiss and make up.





	Hair Pulling

Sam and Gabriel had been together for some time before they had their first real fight. They had their little spats here and there, but nothing like the big blowup they had recently. Sam had accused Gabriel of cheating on him. Gabriel, of course, denied everything. He accused Sam of being disrespectful and not trusting him. He had no proof that Gabriel had been with anyone else, just rumors from his so-called friends. A few of them didn’t like Gabriel, telling Sam that he could do better. Sam didn’t want anyone else, Gabriel was his.

“That’s it, Sam! I’m outta here. You need some time to cool off before we finish this conversation.” Gabriel turned to leave, but Sam grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. “What the fuck, Sam!?”

“I don’t want you to leave, Gabriel. Just tell me the truth!”

“I’ve been telling you the truth this entire time, Sam! It’s your fault that you won’t believe me. I swear I haven’t slept with anyone else. I don’t want to be with anyone else except for you. I love you.”

Sam pushed himself against Gabriel, pinning him to the wall. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled Gabriel’s head back. “Do you really love me, Gabriel?” Sam whispered in Gabriel’s ear. “How much?”

“Um…S-Sam? What are you doing?” Gabriel was turned on by how possessive his boyfriend was all of a sudden. Sam pulled Gabriel’s hair harder, causing the smaller man to grunt loudly. Gabriel didn’t mind the pain at all, as his hardening cock was trying to tell him.

“Nothing, babe. Just showing you some affection.” Sam smiled, showing off those dimples that Gabriel loved so much. He held tightly onto Gabriel’s hair, not letting up at all. He loved taking control like this, and he knew Gabriel loved it too.

“Fuck, Sam.” Gabriel sighed. “I want you so much right now.”

“Turn around.”

Gabriel turned and faced the wall. Sam pulled Gabriel’s head back and bit down hard on his neck. “Mine.” He growled. “All mine.” He fumbled with Gabriel’s pants, unzipping them and pulling them down to his knees. Sam dropped to his knees behind Gabriel and spread his ass cheeks apart, pushing his face in between them.

“Jesus, Sam!”

Sam licked and sucked on his boyfriend’s hole with enthusiasm. He liked the way Gabriel tasted, he couldn’t get enough. He kneaded Gabriel’s ass cheeks hard, hoping to leave bruises in his wake. They both appreciated a bit of pain during their lovemaking, probably a bit more than most normal people. Gabriel moaned at the feeling of Sam’s tongue on his asshole. He reached down and jerked himself slowly, not wanting to shoot his load too quickly.

“Sam, please.” Gabriel moaned, “I need your dick inside me right now before I explode.”

Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel’s head back. When Sam kissed him, Gabriel could taste himself on Sam’s tongue. He arched his back and pushed himself up against Sam, feeling the line of his cock in his pants. Sam kept one hand in Gabriel’s hair while the other one finagled his pants and underwear down. He rubbed his hard cock on Gabriel’s ass.

“Is this what you want, Gabriel? My thick cock splitting you open right here?”

“Yes, Sam. Please. I want you to fuck me hard, show me I’m yours.”

“Spread your cheeks for me, baby. I want you to hold yourself open for me while I fuck you.”

Gabriel pulled his cheeks apart as much as he could, always willing to obey Sam. Sam nudged his cock head against Gabriel’s hole, teasing him. Slowly Sam inched his way in, groaning at the heat enveloping his dick. He worked up a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Gabriel. Gabriel was being a good boyfriend, holding himself the way Sam told him to. He was starting to shake from the sensation. Sam knew the exact angle to hit Gabriel’s sweet spot and he was hitting it every time he thrust. He shoved his hand into Gabriel’s hair, pulling his head back sharply.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you? You’re such a needy little slut for my cock, huh?”

Gabriel couldn’t seem to form any words. He was too busy focused on Sam ramming his dick up his ass. His cock was leaking and aching for him to come. All he was able to do was moan Sam’s name repeatedly.

“That’s it, baby. Take my dick. Take all of it.”

Sam was determined to make Gabriel come without touching him. He continued thrusting, pounding into Gabriel with fierce intensity. He pulled Gabriel back to him so that his chest was flush with his lover’s back. This new angle hit Gabriel’s prostate just right and he was coming all over the floor.

“Fuck yeah, Gabriel. Come for me.”

A few more hard thrusts and Sam was coming inside of Gabriel. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself, as he was feeling near faint. Sam and Gabriel panted, trying to get in deep breaths. Their lovemaking always tired them out.

“I love you so much, Sam.”


End file.
